Nocturna
by Meitanei
Summary: Relato Corto. Una noche en un bosque cerca de Oerba.


**Ni Fang ni Vanille son reales o me pertenecen, todo va a cargo de Square Enix. Pero los paquetes bomba y los besos de la muerte déjenmelos aquí.**

**Si quereis darle las gracias a alguien, que sea a Arkadi. Onii-chan me corrigió, así que el relato no es ni enteramente mío.**  
**Qué triste.**

**Pd: Dedicado a ~DarkTsubasa. Si no es por sus frases no me hubiera inspirado. Gracias.**

* * *

**Nocturna. **

El bosque, plateado por la luz de la luna llena, aguardaba sereno. Los pájaros debían dormir, pues no se escuchaba nada. El agua brillaba tranquila. Todo era calma salvo cierto rumor, cierto sonido del movimiento de las hojas.

_Me pidió que la siguiera, pero empezó a correr, riendo. Seguro que ya conocía el camino, no puede ser que me cueste tanto alcanzarla. _Las ramas le golpeaban las piernas; algunas iban a la cara. Pero hacía lo imposible por no perderla. No quería, siquiera, que sus ojos la perdieran de vista un momento. Seguían corriendo. _¡No corras tanto!_ Pensaba entre tanta carrera, aunque empezaba a ser… _Una cacería. ¡La estoy cazando! _ La idea le produjo cierto escalofrío. Sin darse cuenta empezó a correr más deprisa. La estaba alcanzando.

No lo entendía. Si fuera un animal ya le hubiera dado caza; puede que ya le hubiera arrancado el pellejo para dárselo a ella. Se estaba dominando. No quería perder el control y darle un mordisco. Cuanto más se acercaba, más rápido le latía el corazón; y no era por estar corriendo; la seguía como un lobo. Su olor, su sudor, la estaban hipnotizando, e iban despertando los instintos depredadores de Fang, guiándola hasta su cuello. Debía dominarse o la haría pedazos.

_¡Ya la tengo!_ Y se puso a su lado. Ya no le costaba el más mínimo esfuerzo ir a su ritmo o, si lo hubiera deseado, adelantarla. La sangre hervía en su cuerpo. Toda ella, acalorada de una manera que sólo sentía en su intimidad, ardía al ver a Vanille correr, el sudor deslizándose por su cuerpo… E imaginó, sin querer evitarlo, sus manos juntas, sus labios mordiéndose. Una corriente pasó por su cuerpo y se quedó entre sus piernas.

- Aquí. –Y Vanille se paró en seco al lado del lago, bajo un sauce. Algo lejos de la aldea de Oerba.

_No jadees así… Te lo suplico. _Intentando que su cabeza se fijase en otras cosas le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –Vanille sonrió de una manera encantadora. Y Fang no tuvo miedo a quedarse embelesada ya que, con tanta oscuridad, Vanille no vería su cara.

_Porque quiero ver tu cuerpo, húmedo, a la luz de la luna mientras te hago mía… _Pero Vanille no podía confesarle eso, así que le dijo el segundo motivo por el que la había llevado ahí.

-Porque… Quiero darte algo, Fang -dijo, sin que se le notase el rubor que hacía arder sus mejillas. Y sacó el collar que había estado haciendo durante la noche anterior. Mientras pensaba en Fang, mientras dejaba que le poseyera el deseo de saciar su hambre entre las sábanas, a solas.

_Un collar… Para mí…_Fang se alegró; sonrió como una niña pequeña. Se armó de valor.

- ¿Podrías ponérmelo…? –Aunque supiera que tenerla tan cerca de su piel sin poder la tocar, la mataría en cualquier momento.

Se movía tan grácilmente como las diosas. Vanille lo era todo para Fang, era capaz de darle la vida y la muerte con cada palabra, con cada gesto, con cada mirada. Y ahora sus brazos rodeaban su cuello._ No me puede estar mirando los labios…Aaah… ¡Huele tan bien! Contrólate…Contrólate…Esto no puede pasar…_Las separaban escasos centímetros. _Ay… _Otro rayo fulminante golpeó entre las piernas de Fang. …_Control… Control… _Un pájaro alzó vuelo, seguro que sus latidos le habían despertado. Vanille se acercó un poco más, aunque Fang no lo notó, pues seguía perdida en los ojos de la chica. _No Fang… No debes…_ Apretó las manos para evitar arrancarle la ropa, devorarla, en ese momento.

Vanille la abrazó y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Fang.

- Fang… Siempre me protegerás… ¿Verdad? –La estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos. Empezó a temblar. _Fang… Abrázame…_ Y como si la hubiera escuchado, Fang le devolvió el abrazo.

- Siempre. -_No estás sintiendo nada. ¡Nada! ¡Fang, apártate! _Su cuerpo no le respondía. Seguía abrazada a ella. Su aroma la alcanzó; y justo después, Vanille tiró de ella y la besó. _Ya no más… Me rindo._ Todo cuanto había evitado Fang sucedió. Se abrió la puerta al lobo.

Vanille se enredó en su cuerpo y Fang le dio la vuelta, empotrándola contra el tronco del sauce. Se miraron a los ojos, la luna brillaba en ellos. El siguiente beso fue inminente. Tiraron de sus ropas. Cuanto más se quitaban, más calor tenían. Fang la mordió, Vanille gimió y se aferró a ella.

En esa noche de luna llena, bajo las estrellas, sus cuerpos confesaron cuanto se deseaban.

**Fin.**


End file.
